A Blessed Wedding
by Nairobi-Harper
Summary: On Helga and Arnold's wedding day, Brainy looks back on the days when he was in love with Helga, and realizes that he already has everything that he could want in life anyway. One-shot.


I decided to write this because most people write about Helga or Arnold's perspective of their wedding – or, in rare occasions, what Helga's parents think of this. However, I decided to write from Brainy's POV to see what he feels during Arnold and Helga's wedding. This fic contains BrainyxLila and HelgaxArnold.

The destined Marriage

Brainy's POV

"Brainy, do you think that these flowers are beautiful enough to give Helga to wish her best wishes for her marriage with Arnold?" Lila asked. I looked down at my girlfriend, who had been stressed out once Helga and Arnold told her about the wedding because she wanted to get them the perfect wedding gift. Lila would never admit that she was stressed, though. She would simply say that she was "a bit nervous, that is all." Lila bought Helga and Arnold all types of flowers for their wedding, not wanting to ask which they liked best because she thought they were too busy. That was a case where she was probably right.

"Somehow, I think they are prettier than the roses," I truthfully told her. "I think that those two would like those flowers. Do not worry about getting Arnold a wedding gift. I bought that on the side, and I will present it for both of us since there are only a few hours until the wedding and we do not want to be late." Lila smiled at me, hugging me.

"Oh, Brainy, that is what I am ever so sure that is one thing that I love about you," Lila reminded me, while kissing me on the lips. We made out for a few minutes. "You always know what a woman wants," Lila whispered to me. I only knew what a woman wants because I had experience-stalking Helga. I had stopped that once I began dating Lila during high school.

"That is one of the things that I love about you, Lila," I told her in between our kisses. "You always compliment me and you always know what to say to brighten me up. I don't know what I would do without you." To be truthful, I don't know what I would do without her. Even though I used to be in love with Helga, I like Lila because she is calmer than Helga, even if I do find Helga to be a nice person and even dating material (at least, when she was not engaged to Arnold).

After about three hours, Helga called us while driving. I could tell by the way that Lila was talking to her over the phone. "Why, hello, Helga! Of course Brainy and I can make it, in fact, we were just getting prepared." There was a pause and then Lila giggled. "Oh, Helga, of course I will not show up looking prettier than the bride. I could never show up looking prettier than the bride that is impossible! Well… I'm not too sure about Brainy not looking more handsome than the groom, Helga. With Brainy's handsomeness, I don't know how we'll do it, but, we might be able to try it, just for you."

I chuckled at Helga's comment and blushed once I heard Lila's comment. After about five more minutes of talking, Lila hung up, smiling, as we walked carefully to our car. Lila looked so beautiful that one might think that she were the bride herself. As Helga and Lila had said themselves, Lila probably did not and never could look prettier than the bride.

Even though I am dating Lila and am slowly falling in love with her each day, there is still a part of me that loves Helga. That part seems to carefully be creeping away, and I have stopped thinking about Helga all the time like I used to once Lila and I began dating. Once I'm out of love with Helga, I will propose to Lila. That might take a few more years, and we do have time, since we are twenty-two. Although, I think that Lila will be ready in about four or five years, too.

We had finally gotten to the park where they were having the wedding. Once we saw the bride, Lila and I ran up to her to hug her. "Helga, thank you ever so much for inviting us to your wedding day!" Lila exclaimed happily. "Is Olga coming?" Helga scoffed and nodded, rather angry.

"Olga has known about this wedding for a while, unfortunately. What is even worse is that she helped Pheebs with the decorations. I feel so embarrassed that I have bunny decorations at my wedding and I am twenty-two! Well, at least now I know what to get Olga for her next birthday. A pet bunny, just for her, since she seems to like bunnies so much!" 

I had stalked Helga enough to know how much she hates her older, overachieving sister, Olga. From what we were hearing, it seems that Helga's hatred for her sister is not as strong anymore, although she still is rather displeased by her sister's actions. That was what always managed to baffle me about Helga; the only thing that always managed to baffle me about Helga. My girlfriend, Lila, acted exactly like Olga, yet she and Helga were the best of friends aside from Helga and Phoebe. Perhaps it is because my girlfriend is classy enough not to shove her awards into other people's faces.

"Speaking of which, we got you something," I decided to say, since Lila was signaling me to say it. Helga nodded, and for once, I saw her acting pleasant. I gave her the flowers. She sniffed them and smiled at us.

"Thanks, guys," Helga told us. "I have always wanted these flowers to be at my wedding. You guys have second row seats. Sorry about that, but the first row is somewhat full. Unfortunately, my parents are here, Arnold's parents are here, Arnold's grandparents managed to make it in time for our wedding, and Abner – we are still deciding where to put Abner. Heck, we might have to put the poor pig outside!"

My girlfriend nodded. She understood. I understood, too. I had seen weddings before, back during the days when I was fantasizing that Helga and I would get married. Sometimes, even your best friends could not get first row seats because of family members. We just started to walk away, when Helga stopped us.

"Wait, guys!" Helga exclaimed. "The groom is right here. You might want to say 'hi' to him." Lila and I turned around, smiles on our faces. To my surprise, it did not hurt me once I saw Arnold in his suit with fancy shoes. I already knew that she loved him, and that I had no chance.

"Hi, Arnold," I said, smiling. "Hello, Arnold, I am ever so sure that I love your suit," Lila said, smiling. Helga glared at Lila for a second, although decided to drop it and looked back at Arnold to see what his reaction was.

"Thank you, Lila," Arnold told her. "Actually, Lila, Brainy, I thank the both of you for coming here. Lila, Helga, could you give Brainy and I a second? We need to talk, and for now, you girls can catch up, I suppose." For a second, I was scared, although I stood straight, because I knew that Arnold was too nice to fight me. Sure, there might be a verbal threat, although that might be as far as it went. A simple, verbal, threat.

"Brainy, sit down, please." I sat down as told. "We both have an understanding that you were once in love with my to-be wife." I nodded, making sure that he knew that I understood everything that he said. "Do you still love her, Brainy? Look in your heart, and tell me if you still love her before I marry her and possibly hurt you." I smiled at Arnold's consideration of my feelings.

"To be truthful, I still do love Helga and a part of me always will," I admitted. "You can't fall out of love with someone. Except, I am growing to love Lila so much that I think the love that I have for her has almost reached the love that I have for Helga. You can still marry her, Arnold. I don't care. I always knew that you two were meant for each other. That's why I moved on. I knew that I didn't have a chance." Arnold nodded, and he seemed relieved that I had said all of this. "At least I know that you're not playing with Lila's feelings and that you agree with us getting married."

And it was true. No matter how hard I looked for jealousy in my heart, I could find none. Even if a part of me would always love Helga, I wasn't jealous. As I took my seat in the chair, I looked at my girlfriend, Lila, who was sitting next to me. She had a smile on her face, and she was clearly excited about the marriage, too. What would I need Helga for when she already had a husband? I already had everything that I could want; a beautiful redheaded girlfriend, a nice car, good asthma medication, and a good heart. I was blessed. We were all blessed.

Although I sent my blessings to Helga and Arnold, and watched as they kissed in delight, now married, after the long speech. I clapped along with everyone else, and smiled as they ran to their limo like kids on prom night. That's when I imagined Lila and I running to a limo like kids on prom night. I smiled goofily at the thought, as I once again, faced my girlfriend. Maybe someday that would be us. Someday.


End file.
